


The second time

by timetofly



Series: Robbie and Gary. How it began. [3]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Voyeurism (very brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetofly/pseuds/timetofly
Summary: Follows on from The First Time, in my works.The day after. The boys get a little bolder.Works as a stand alone or as following on from the First Time and The First Time 2This isn't the end.





	

Rob rested his forehead against the cool tiles on the wall of the shower, eyes closed, letting the hot water cascade on to the back of his neck. He smiled, running through the events of the day in his mind. He’d never laughed as much as he had today or been so happy. From the moment the lift doors had closed behind him and Gaz this morning a huge grin had never been far from his lips. The disappointment of Mark’s smiling face greeting them as the lift doors opened again, stopping them sneaking back to their room, was fleeting, his mood too good to be quashed. As expected Mark had teased and joked and fiend regret at his part in making them share a room but, although the smile didn’t lessen, the sparkle in his eye soon turned to amused confusion as he realised they were both in especially good moods and the predicted squabbles had not happened. Hearing their voices in the corridor Howard’s head had appeared around the door of he and Jason’s room, shit eating grin in place as he looked for the expected scowls from Gary and nervous “couldn’t care less” laughs from Rob. His grin didn’t fade but a small questioning frown furrowed his brow as he realised that everyone was happy, very happy. Jason peered over his shoulder, silently contemplating what he saw, reading the situation clearly then forcing it from his mind. No one voiced their thoughts or asked any questions, they all embraced the mood, laughed and joked, it was the Take That way.

They’d spent the day going from interview to interview, promoting the latest single. Everybody, including Nigel, noticed that Gary and Rob sat next to each other at every one. No one said a word. Gary squeezing in to a tiny space next to Rob on an already full sofa at one point, making Rob's heart flip at the warmth pressed against him, shoulder to toe down one side. They’d leaned on each other as they laughed, hands had touched often, hugs randomly given and eyes had lingered for too long on each others mouths as they spoke. At lunch they’d sat opposite each other at the table and when Rob had slid a cautious foot between Gary’s it had been squeezed then held there by Gary’s ankles. In the van as they were driven back to the hotel at the end of the day they’d sat side by side. Gary had nodded off, his head on Rob’s shoulder, and Rob had sat silently with his eyes closed, hand resting on Gary’s thigh, pretending he was sleeping too, memorising every touch, smell and sensation that surrounded him. 

He gave a shuddering sigh and opened his eyes. His erection strained up towards him, aching gently. He’d been semi hard all day. Every time it settled down there’d be another touch or look to set it off again. He needed to come, it wouldn’t take long, but what if he did and Gaz wanted him (he’d given some very clear signs that he did) and he couldn’t get it up again? But what if he didn’t and Gaz wanted him, it would be over even more embarrassingly quickly than the night before. That was an impression he’d very much like to dispel not reinforce. He shifted position slightly to allow the hot water to run over down his chest and on to his hardness. A muffled grunt slipped from his throat. He couldn’t resist giving himself a firm squeeze, then slowly moving along his own length to rub his thumb over the end. He quite liked his cock, it wasn’t especially big but it wasn’t small and it was nice and thick. Gaz had a longer cock, well it had felt longer in his hand, but not as wide, which had reassured him a little. 

A quiet cough startled him momentarily but he recognised the sound and, still leaning his forehead against the wall, turned his face towards the now open bathroom door with a smile. He’d left the shower open, as the puddle of water on the floor proved, but hadn’t heard Gaz open the bathroom door and wasn’t aware that he was being watched until now.  
“Need a hand” Gaz asked in his slow drawl, a questioning eyebrow raised.  
“You’ll have to be careful, it’s got a bit of a hair trigger at the moment” Rob mumbled, excited at the thought of Gaz watching him, but embarrassed knowing he wouldn’t last at all if Gaz actually touched him.  
”Yeah, I know that feeling.” The quiet reply was slightly distracted as Gary’s gaze lingered on Rob’s hand and he took a nervous step forward. He paused only to pull his t-shirt over his head and tuck it over the towel rail. Rob’s heart thudded in his chest, he turned to face Gary square on, his arms now hanging by his sides, he noticed the telling bulge in the front of Gary’s jeans and wondered how long he’d been standing in the doorway. He wanted to reach out and pull him in, hold him tight against his chest, but was so unsure, so nervous, not knowing how to play it. Gary stopped, his eyes level with Rob’s throat thanks to the few extra inches of height the shower floor gave, he looked up, but before Rob could bend down to kiss him he looked back down, took a deep breath and reached out a soft manicured hand to grasp Rob’s hot erection. A shock shot though Rob, making his knees give for a second causing him to grab Gary’s shoulder with one hand and the wall with the other.  
”Ah! Fuck me!” he exclaimed.  
“Ha!” Gary chuckled, lightening the nervous tension by intentionally misunderstanding Rob “not sure I’m ready for that yet.”  
Rob laughed, relaxing a little at the reminder that this was all new to both of them, but when Gaz moved his hand slowly down Rob’s hard length it made his legs go tense and shake. As the soft hand curled under his balls, and one long finger shyly trailed back along his perineum all rational thought left his mind and his hips jerked forward of their own accord. Gary took his time, left hand careful holding Rob's hip, right hand moving slowly, exploring the feel of the man in front of him, this was the first cock he’d touched that wasn’t his own and he liked it, a lot. He traced the ridge around the top with his thumb, went over the slit in the end, pushing gently in to it then traced the thick vein that ran along the bottom. He wrapped his hand around, feeling the thickness, testing the weight, sliding up and down squeezing drops of precum from the end.  
”Gaz” the strangled word was forced from Rob’s mouth.  
“mmmm?” Gary engrossed in his exploration didn’t catch it’s meaning and carried on with his ministrations. Feeling bold and extremely turned on he dipped his head to taste the precum sitting on the tip of Rob’s cock. The visual effect of Gary about to go down on him was too much for Rob.  
”Noooo, GAZ!” he cried, his fingers dug hard in to Gary’s shoulder, his knees buckled and he came hard, shooting ribbon after ribbon of hot cum over Gary’s face. Shocked in to stillness Gary didn’t move until the last drops ran down over his hand then he slowly looked up at Rob, best he could with a thick line of cum holding one eye lid partly closed. Rob was mortified but as their eyes met they both burst in to uncontrolled laughter. Holding each other so they didn’t fall down they laughed until tears ran down their cheeks, they gasped for breath and their stomachs hurt. Eventually, between subsiding giggles Rob managed to squeak out the words “I told you it had a hair trigger” which just set them off again. He gave in to his jelly knees and sat on the floor of the shower, pulling Gary in with him, under the water which rinsed his face and settled him on the shower floor resting between Rob’s legs with his back on his chest. Laughter slowly subsiding Rob slid his arms around Gary’s chest, finally holding him close.  
”I’ve still got my jeans on you know” Gary pointed out watching the fabric turn darker blue as the water landed. They giggled again, buzzing on the high of what they were discovering together.  
”you should take them off” Rob murmured, his hand moving to the undo the fly.  
”probably best” Gary lifted his hips as Rob slid his wet clammy jeans and underpants awkwardly over his bum and down his legs a little. His cock stood erect and proud, glad to be free of it’s confines. Rob looked down at it, over Gary’s shoulder. It was odd to look at another man so aroused, but it was ok, more than ok, it was incredibly sexy. He smoothed his hands over Gary’s chest, tracing the lines and contours, feeling the few sparse hairs. He pinched a nipple, Gary sucked air though his teeth and bucked his hips. A smug smile sat firmly on Robs lips as he continued exploring, moving his hands down in circles, tracing Gary’s belly button then moving lower to the curly fair hairs and nervously on to feather along his inner thighs as he worked up the courage to touch him properly. He dipped his head and kissed the spot behind Gary’s ear, delighted to see the goose bumps appear down his arm in response as they had the night before. He buried his face in Gary’s neck and rallied all his bravery to grasp hold of his cock with a shaking hand. A loud guttural groan tore from Gary’s mouth he pushed back against Rob’s chest and thrust his hips forward. He grabbed Rob’s ankles, digging his fingers in and in a high pitched whisper pleaded for more. The desperate response was all Rob needed, he cupped Gary’s tight balls in one hand rolling them gently and letting his fingers stray downward towards the tight hole that twitched at his touch while he moved the other in long, gentle, smooth slides along Gary's long cock, adjusting his grip until it made him groan again and he knew he had it just right. He kept his rhythm smooth and steady, as he teased Gary’s hole with the tip of a finger. He wanted to push it in but wasn’t quite that brave so he teased and touched and dipped in just the tip. He lost himself in the feel and smell of this man, his skin, his hair. The world outside of the shower no longer existed, the water falling on to his legs and arms went unnoticed as he let himself feel all the things he’d suppressed for so long. He wanted so badly to kiss the mouth he so often found himself staring at but he couldn’t reach so he kissed the back of Gary’s neck, licked and tasted it, breathing in his smell, but never losing the rhythm of his hand.  
”Bob”, it was a whisper as Gary tensed, shuddered and suddenly came over his own chest. He trembled and sobbed and gasped, forcing his back harder against Rob's chest thrusting in to his hand. Rob wanted to see his face, He knew it would be a beautiful sight. He silently promised himself that next time he would make sure he could see, could kiss the mouth he longed to taste. As Gary's orgasm subsided he slowly moved his hand back up to Gary’s chest, feeling the rapid thud of his heart, wrapping his arms around him, holding him so close, never wanting to let go. His heart ached with the perfect, exquisiteness of the moment as Gary lay against him relaxed, content and – dare he think such a thing? – his.


End file.
